


What Never Was

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Capital Punishment, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Revenge, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-23
Updated: 2001-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott thinks about life and death…and what could have been.
Kudos: 1





	What Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in an AU (alternative comic world).
> 
> Dedicated to: Jemisard. Your words are as beautiful as your mind.
> 
> With thanks to Misty and Maria for keeping me writing with their gentle words and kind encouragement.
> 
> Thanks to Christina for the Beta.

**What Never Was**

" Dinner," the guard says and a tray table is rolled into my cell.

It looks good, just as I have ordered; a nice beef, potatoes and salad. I'm sure the colors would have been nice on them as well but I can't see them. I start eating and it tastes okay. When I'm done I see that someone have left a newspaper by my plate. Since I have to kill time somehow I pick it up. That rich playboy, Warren something or another is getting married to the model Jean Grey, the mutant-human relationship is getting worse and ….oh, what's the point? The whole world sucks away. I put the newspaper down and sit in silence for a while. Thinking…I've had good times, sure I have…bad times as well or I wouldn't be here. When looking at my life I don't see failure, as I know others do; at least I got somewhere, I became someone even if it wasn't someone I wanted to be as a child. I went all the way, I tried it all; from pills and drugs to prostitution and murder. Yet it did nothing to ease the pain I felt inside. That priest who came by earlier asked what went wrong. Maybe I should just have told him; told him about abuse, beatings, humiliation and finally retaliation in the most extreme manner.

I pull my legs up under me on the bed and put my arms around my knees. My eyes catch the scars I have on my wrists. Now, I wish I had succeeded then in ending this. I absentminded rub my left arm and remember a knife wound I got there. I covered that scar with a tattoo, my first tattoo. It is of a firebird. Strange, I know…yet, sometimes in my dreams I see a firebird and its fire brings life instead of death.

Sometimes I wonder if my life would have been different if someone had gotten me off the streets, straitened me out. Maybe….I don't know. I don't think much about maybes but lately I have had little else to do than think so…but then again, who'll ever try and help another without hidden motives? No one I know, that's for sure.

I hear footsteps approach my cell and I get ready as much as I can. I wish I could remove the helmet they have put around my head to prevent me from using my powers. It is ironical to have been so feared on the outside and be so helpless in here just because of that helmet. I close my eyes for a brief moment and call the image of the firebird that warms my cold soul to me. Then I open my eyes…and I'm ready.

" Scott Summers….it is time," the officer says and I start my last walk through the prison hallway. Yeah, maybe if things had been different…this walk would be one I'll never be forced to make.

The End


End file.
